


Snobrien and Sourwolf

by StrictlyChaotic



Series: Snobrien and The Seven Dwolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale-esque, Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slowish build, Teen Wolf AU, Wolf Derek, minor mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyChaotic/pseuds/StrictlyChaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snobrien, a young man living on his own deep in the forest, stumbles upon a spectacular creature on one of his daily treks through the woods. He was not expecting this animal to change the course of his life as he knows it, but he's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> It all began with a manip and spiraled out of control from there.  
> Based loosely, very loosely, off of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. Pretty much the titles/names are influenced by it.  
> I chose to use Snobrien instead of trying to spin something off of Stiles or Stilinski. Snolinski didn't feel quite right to me. Even though it sounds like I'm using O'Brien instead of Stiles (hmm... wouldn't be too big of a difference, would it?) it's actually Stiles. Just a bit of name play. ;)  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! :)

 

Snobrien was a young man in his early twenties who lived alone in the lush forest of the outlying lands of the Kingdom of Hale. He was tall, lanky yet lean with mussed brunette hair he could never seem to tame. His face had a smattering of freckles and moles; his amber eyes shown golden in the sunlight. For the most part, he enjoyed living a solitary life. He could get his work done without any interruptions, sing as loudly and obnoxiously as he deemed necessary while working in the hut behind his home, and hike through the forest foraging for whatever caught his attention. He survived by selling odds and ends at the marketplace: stonewares, fabrics, jewelry he’s fastened together. He prided himself on being a jack of all trades. 

It was early afternoon when he set off on a leisurely stroll through the woods. After making a decent profit at the market that morning, he had a little skip in his step as he hiked along his chosen path. He enjoyed listening to the birds as they happily sang their heart songs in the treetops above, inhaled the dense musty aroma of pine, and grazed on plumply ripened berries as he watched a warren of rabbits scurry across his path.

Feeling a bit adventurous, he veered off his faithful path onto an unknown trail. He had traveled this way a few times before, but he was absorbed in his own thoughts then. A half hour passed when he stumbled upon a pile of fur. It was enchanting; deep honey with bands of cocoa through it.

“I could make a decent profit on that if I construct it into a blanket…” he thought at first. That’s when he noticed it seemed to be moving. “Welp, there goes that plan.” 

He tentatively ambled forward when suddenly he felt, more than heard, a rumble emanating from the fur and hastily scrambled backwards. A deeply mottled head emerged from the pile, glaring straight at him. Its eyes were an unnaturally vivid cerulean; Snobrien was rooted in place, mesmerized. His own eyes explored the creature’s beautiful features: the sable marked head and nape to the snow kissed muzzle all the way down to its bushy, tawny tail.

A wolf, he realized. He debated whether to sidle back to his original path or inspect this magnificent animal to see if he’d been injured. After all, the wolf made no threatening attempts towards him despite the growl and glare at being disturbed from its slumber. In fact, the wolf had been equally analyzing the human and seemed to be just as enchanted with him.

Snobrien decided to tempt fate and strode closer to this curiously tame beast. He held out his hand, hoping the he could scent that he wasn’t a threat. The wolf shrunk back on his haunches, emitting a low growl and gave an almost human expression as he tilted his head questioningly. Snobrien huffed out an amused laugh and stepped closer.

With each footfall, the wolf's body seemed to vibrate, the growl turned to a low rumble. When he was within 3 feet, the wolf sniffed the air and huffed while shaking his head. Snobrien chuckled and awed because that was just adorable. The wolf's growl returned, apparently not one to be laughed at. He just grinned at him, “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you there, grumpy.”

Snobrien decided to not push it any further and sat on the leaf-strewn ground to wait for the wolf to advance towards him. He figured he'd just talk to him about everything and nothing in what he hoped was a calming tone

After what felt like a half hour, the wolf tentatively stepped forward before he placed a muddied paw on his lap and then laid down; never taking his eyes off of the human.

Snobrien raised an eyebrow and said "Would you like a belly rub?"

The wolf huffed and batted his leg.

He laughed "Alright alright, how about just behind the ears then?"

The wolf seemed to understand him and laid his head down on his paw. Snobrien was beginning to think that he ate some hallucination-inducing berries because there’s no way this animal could understand him. Then again he was not going to question it. His body was thrumming with energy at this rare opportunity to pet a feral wolf.

The wolf’s posture seemed to relax once Snobrien began lightly scratching behind his ear. The rumble had faded into a deep hum.

"You're not so grumpy after all are ya, sour wolf? Hey, that's what I'll call you...Sourwolf! D'ya like that?" The wolf gave a warning growl before Snobrien brought his other hand around so he could scratch behind both ears. That seemed to appease the creature for the time being.

Snobrien realized the sun was beginning to set as he slowly switched to a kneeling position. He rubbed the wolf down the nape of his neck, "It's getting late, I have to head back home. Maybe I'll see you again sometime when I'm out here."

He gave him one final pat on the head before he stood to make his trek back to the cabin. He’s a half mile away when he hears a whimper behind him. He turned to see that the wolf had been following him.

He snorts, "Boy, you're like a lost puppy. Don't you have a family to get back to? Or, um, a pack?"

The wolf dropped his gaze to the forest floor and kicked at the foliage with his front paw.

"Aww, you don't have anyone, do ya, Sourwolf?! You're a lonewolf. Jeez, that's sad; everyone needs someone to look out for them. Tell you what, you can come back with me and try my cabin on for size. It's not big by any means but it's warm, dry and there's food."

The wolf took a few steps forward before he stopped, seemingly unsure. "C'mon, I'll even make you a comfy bed and if you're good, a chew toy."

The wolf harrumphed, but trotted up next to him as they made their way home.

“Yup, I definitely ate some bad berries. First I think the damned wolf can understand me, now I’ve just inherited a new pet. What has become of my life?!” he mumbled to himself. At that the wolf bumped into his legs, nearly successful in taking him out.

“What was that for?! We’re going to have to work on your communication skills!” The wolf seemed to snort at that as he took up the lead.

“Wait!” He jogged after him. “How do you know where to go? Have you been stalking me?!” Snobrien jokingly panted out. The wolf stopped abruptly, whipped his head back and shot him a menacing glare. He then sniffed the air as an answer.  
“Oh right, you can sense by smell. Got it.” He caught up to the wolf and they walked side by side.

“Hold on, did I just understand you?! I’m definitely going to have to pay the doctor a visit after this.”  


*~*~*~*~*

It was dusk when they made it to the cabin.  
“Home sweet home…or den. Whichever you prefer. I’ll get supper started.”

Snobrien lit a few lanterns and assembled some logs to get the fire going before heading to the nook to prep the meal. The wolf promptly collapsed on the slate floor in front of the fireplace, content.

When it was ready he placed the largest bowl he owned in front of the wolf. “I hope you like it. It’s venison stew.” He smiled down and patted his head. The wolf lapped at the food as Snobrien sat down next to him with his own dish.

“I could get used to this,” he said as he absently stroke through the wolf’s silken fur. “I never realized how lonely it was to be alone until now.” 

Once they both polished off their meals, Snobrien gathered a few blankets and placed them on the floor near the fire. Sourwolf tramped over the blankets, circled a few times before he laid down with happy hum.

Snobrien couldn’t help the grin that crept onto his face as he gazed down at the wolf, “Hope you’re happy here. I also hope you aren’t crazed and try to devour me in my sleep.”

The wolf’s body shook in what could only be described as laughter. “Did you just laugh at me?! Oh sure, I can’t laugh at you but eating me is hilarious to you, isn’t it? Did I just uncover your master plan? Subdue the human and then snack time!”

Sourwolf opened one eye, stared up at the human for a moment. He then got up on all fours, reared back on his haunches and placed his front paws on Snobrien’s shoulders, sending him backwards against a wall.  
“Whoa there! WHOA! Oh lord, I knew it! This is how I die!” Snobrien squeaked.

The wolf then licked at Snobrien’s face.

He stared at the wolf in disbelief, “You scared me half to death, you overgrown pup!” he choked out, nervous laughter turned to giggles as he wiped the saliva from his face.  
“Alright, ok. You’re not going to eat me, just lick me to death.” The wolf sank back down into his makeshift bed and curled up.

“Goodnight, Sourwolf.” He stroked the wolf’s fur a few more times before he made his way to his bed.  


*~*~*~*~*

The sun beaming through the window woke up Snobrien. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched as he made his way out of bed.

“Rise and shine, Sourwo-”

He stood paralyzed a few feet from the fireplace; eyes wide with confusion, fear, and disbelief. Where the wolf once slumbered during the night, now laid a man curled up in the fetal position; naked as the day he was born. His body looked to be chiseled from the finest marble, tanned as the richest leather and his hair was a deep cocoa color, not unlike the bands on the wolf.

The man groggily opened his eyes, wrapped the blanket around himself “Good morning” he said with a coy, lopsided smirk.

Snobrien hefted out the breath he had been unknowingly holding in, unable to process what has happened. All he could say in that moment was, “Hi.”


	2. Not So Sour, But A Whole Lotta Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snobrien confronts the gloriously naked man who somehow broke into his cabin, but the answers to his questions are ones in which he was never prepared to hear. Once he processes the information, he is all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went in a direction I never dreamed it would go, but the characters always seem to tell their own stories. I just happen to be the one wielding the pen.  
> I also updated the tags.  
> PS: it is so difficult to type Snobrien instead of Stiles. You have no idea how many times I had to edit that out. Once again, it is Stiles, just different name.  
> Happy reading! :)

Snobrien mentally tried to grasp what the hell happened to Souwolf, who the hell this naked -albeit glorious- man was, and why can’t he formulate all this into words? 

“Uh, who? What? Why? HOW did you get in here?” Snobrien finally found a stream of words.

The man wrapped the blanket around himself tighter as a faint blush crept up into his cheeks, “This is going to take some time to explain and you probably won’t believe me anyways, but if you have any spare clothes around I could put on, it’ll make this a lot easier.”

Snobrien felt a similar heat creep up his neck, “Yeah, sure I have a couple shirts and trousers you’d fit into. Let me just, uh, go get them. Please don’t steal any of my things while I’m gone. Or set a trap to kill me…” he trailed off as he went to his hut to pick up a few spare clothes he’d fashioned together.

When he returned, the man was sitting on a woven chair near the fire, stoking the flames. “It got chilly & the fire died out. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, that’s…that’s fine. Here,” he passed off the items, “You can change in the backroom if you wish.” 

“Thank you.” At that the man dropped the blanket & changed right there. Snobrien’s face flushed so hot that the cabin could have heated up just from his embarrassment alone. He turned quickly to give him some privacy, even though he didn’t much need it. 

“It’s ok, you can turn back. I’m decent.” The man said with an amused snort. 

“Oh, right. So, tell me who you are, how the hell you broke into my cabin and where the hell did that wolf go? Did you even see that massive beast? So much for being a protective pet…” 

The man laughed at that, “The name’s Derek,” he offered his hand. Snobrien warily stepped closer and took his hand. He thought to himself how could a hand so large and strong, be so gentle. He shook himself from that thought, “Nice to meet you Derek, I’m Snobrien. Now if you would please continue on to the how, what, and why.” 

Derek had a small grin on his face, enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes as he stared at Snobrien. “Snobrien, huh? That’s quite a name.”

“Yeah my mom loved the snow; it’s so pure and light, but when condensed it’s a force to be reckoned with. O’Brien was a family name, she decided to combine the two and voila, here I am.” Snobrien had no idea why he offered all that information up to this stranger. He couldn’t avert his gaze from Derek’s eyes: dusky brown with a touch of pine green on the edges; they were hypnotic to say the least. 

“That’s a wonderful story, actually. Your mom must have been quite the woman.”

“She sure was. I miss her everyday.” Snobrien sighed. “Ok, back to you. Your line of questioning isn’t finished.” His clever finger poked Derek in his broad, stony chest. 

“I think it’s best you sit down,” Derek stood up and pointed at a woven seat near Snobrien. “This is going to take awhile and I’m not sure if you’ll believe half of it.”  
Snobrien sat down on the chair with a creak.

Derek paced a few languid laps in front of the fire as he tried to find his words. 

“Might as well come out with the most unbelievable part first: I AM the wolf.” Derek stopped in his tracks a few feet from Snobrien, gazing down in a such a way that he hoped he could make him believe with just his vulnerable expression alone. 

Snobrien nervously laughed, “You’re… the wolf?” He tapped his fingertips on his thighs as he incredulously squinted at Derek. “Yeah, I’m going to need more explanations. Or proof! Proof’s good too.”

Derek fidgeted with the cuffs on his sleeve as he went back to pacing. He sighed, “Brace yourself” as he started to strip. 

“Oh whoa, calm down there!” Snobrien was on edge before but now he feared for his life.  
Suddenly Derek was down on all fours, his body shaking almost imperceptibly, faint bone snapping could be heard as he let loose a thunderous roar. The transformation from human to wolf took less than a few seconds, but Snobrien clung onto the edges of his chair for dear life. He couldn’t look away. He couldn’t believe what just happened in front of his very own eyes. His heartbeat was thumping out of his chest, breath came out in harsh pants as if he had just ran all the way to the castle and back. 

“Sourwolf?!” Snobrien hefted out in between the clattering heartbeats. “But, what? How?” He needed more answers, not more questions. The wolf softly padded forward and lowered his head in a show of amiability. Snobrien reached forward and caressed its familiar, silken fur before lifting up his head. “Either way, I can’t forget those eyes,” he smiled as the bright cerulean eyes stared curiously back at him. Within the next few minutes, Derek was back on two legs and wrapped in the garments Snobrien provided him. 

“I should have known something was off when I thought the wolf..erm, you, understood me. I thought it was just me slowly losing my mind. This should make me feel better but I have even more questions now. How did that happen to you? Why were you in the woods? Don’t you have a pack? Oh my god, you licked me last night!” Panic started to seep into Snobrien’s thoughts. 

“Slow down, I’ll answer them all. Just breathe. I’m not going to hurt you. The licking was a show of gratitude, like how humans hug; we lick. Although, it was humorous that you thought I was sampling you for a snack.” Derek chuckled. 

“Hey, how would you like it if some large wolf licked you?! Nevermind, that doesn’t pertain to you I guess. I KNEW you were laughing at me!” He accused as he excitedly pointed his finger at Derek.

Derek laughed hard at that. “Well to start, I’ve always been able to shift into a wolf. Most of my family had that ability. No humans have ever witnessed us shift unless they were part of our pack, or forced us to shift.”

“What do you mean, forced?” Snobrien inquired as he moved from the chair to the floor to stoke the flames some more.  
Derek sat next to Snobrien and peered into the flames. “There are groups called Venatores that use unsavory tactics to get us to shift, and keep us in our wolf forms.” He dropped his gaze to fiddle with the edge of the blanket they sat on. 

“Venatores…you mean like hunters? What do they want with you?” Snobrien inquired.  
Derek stared up at the logged ceiling and sighed. “They capture us, force us to shift and, depending on their mood, either irritate us enough so that we lose control of our animalistic instincts and fight each other, or use our pelts to sell in the market.” He abruptly stood at that and trudged to the door.

Snobrien scrambled after him, “Is…is that what happened to your pack?”

Derek just gave a faint nod as he glanced at the luscious woods encompassing the cabin. Snobrien laid a had gently on Derek’s shoulder, “I am so sorry.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say in that moment. He had remembered seeing the Venatores around the market a few weeks earlier. They struck him as menacing and crooked. His instincts were something he always trusted. 

“Come on. Let’s get some food and you can fill me in on whatever you wish. You have a place here, I can construct a cot for you to sleep on. I’m always making extra clothes and there’s plenty of food.” Snobrien gave a sweet smile and led Derek back inside.

After they finished breakfast, Derek finally spoke. “You’ve been too kind to me. I’m just a stranger. A stranger who masked himself as a wolf no less. But I can’t stay here, I should go back-”

“Please. Stay. As long as you need, at least. It’s nice to have someone around. Where is your home anyways?” Snobrien was cleaning up the dishes in a barrel of tepid water.

Derek mumbled incoherently. 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Derek spoke barely above a whisper this time, but Snobrien heard it loud and clear.

“Hale Castle”

The ceramic bowl glanced off of the rim of the barrel and was sent crashing to the floor.

“HALE CASTLE?! Derek…Derek HALE?!” Snobrien nearly collapsed a lung shouting.

Derek winced. “Yes, that would be me.”

Snobrien grabbed the edge of the table as he sat down, gaping at Derek. 

“I…wait. First I harbor a wolf, who is, surprise! a man. And, surprise again, that man is also a PRINCE?! I need fresh air, water. Something!”

Derek got him a mug of water and told him to breathe. “Since you’re already freaking out I should probably tell you that I’m no longer a Prince, in the full sense of the title. I am the King, of the castle at least. My eyes haven’t converted to the Alpha hue though, which means my errant uncle is still alive…” he distastefully bit off the sentence as if it was tainted with acid.

“Oh I definitely need air now.” Snobrien stormed outside, gasping for air; his head between his knees. Derek tentatively wandered through the door after a few minutes, keeping his distance. 

“Are you alright? I’m really sorry to have sprung all of this on you. I shouldn’t have followed you back here. I’ll just go now.” He stepped forward, but Snobrien clutched at his arm and pulled him to sit next to him on the steps. “No, you’re staying! Until you finish, at least.”

Derek put a tender hand on his back, “As long as you’re alright.” 

Snobrien nodded, “Go on.”

“Two weeks ago the Venatores stormed the castle taking my entire family off guard during our monthly banquet. There were at least 20 of them and 15 of us. They wielded torches, maces, spiked branches and some sort of device that emitted a high pitch squeal. For them to take us all by surprise I knew who had let them into the castle: my uncle, Peter. He was ostracized from the pack for breaking several of our codes. It was only a matter of time he would attempt to seek revenge.” he spat out. 

“I was hidden in the darkness, closest to a secret doorway, and tried to grab my sister to pull her through. She fell to the ground as a high pitch sound engulfed the dining hall and was swept up by two of the men. I could just barely make out the panicked cries over the device, but was sheltered enough so that it didn’t fully effect me; I could only partially shift into my wolf form. My father…he, he was unable to shift and was the first to go down. I was able to crawl my way through the door unnoticed amid the chaos. I knew they’d be looking for me, so I ran. I was terrified. I abandoned my family…I had no idea what to do or where to go. I…I couldn’t help them. I failed my pack.”

Snobrien felt Derek shaking before he saw the tears that had begun to cascade down his face. He embraced him in what he hoped to be a comforting side hug as he soothed his hair. “Derek, I’m so sorry. That is..there are no words to express how disgustingly awful that is. Don’t blame yourself, you did what you had to. It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is my fault!” He all but howled as he bolted to his feet. “I should have attacked them! I shouldn’t have left my pack so vulnerable! I shouldn’t have left! They needed me; I should have stayed and fought!” He yelled, as he pounded his fist into his hand. 

Snobrien stood and clasped his shoulders, “Derek! Look at me! If you fought, you would have died, too! There were too many of them. With you, the legacy can continue. You can build a new pack and fight them off properly. They need to be punished for what they did!” 

Derek looked offended, “I can’t just build a new pack! For all I know we were the only pack around for a thousand miles. I can’t do this. Let them have the castle. Maybe now they’ll stop thei-”

“No they won’t stop, they’ll just move along to other creatures or other packs somewhere. You can do this and you won’t be alone. I’ve seen what these Venatores look like, you need a pack to reclaim what is rightfully yours.”

“How?! My father knew all there was to know about these hunters and look where that got us. I can’t do this alone.”

“You’re not alone. You’ve got me now. I will help you as long as you need me to.”

A ghost of a smile briefly crossed Derek’s lips. “Thank you, but I can’t put you in harms way. I’ll stay here for the night and figure something out by day. I should have never laid this burden on you. I just didn’t know where else to go.” 

“Do you believe in fate?”

Derek nearly got whiplash from the change of subject. “No. Not anymore.” he solemnly replied. 

“Lucky for us, I do.” Snobrien said. “I haven’t traveled down that path that I met you on in many months. I should have ran away when I saw a large, looming wolf, but I stayed. My instincts told me you were, somehow, safe. Hell, I spent most of the day talking to an animal that only responded with huffs and puffs and an occasional glare. I just knew I couldn’t leave you behind then, and now I am certainly not going to abandon you. We’re in this together now, whether you like it or not.” Snobrien grinned reassuringly.

Derek huffed out a cross between a laugh and a sigh. “Fine. We’ll figure out a plan in the morning. Go, get your work done. I know I’ve intruded enough on your life and work. I’ll go for a run around the woods.”

Snobrien seemed composed on the outside, but internally he was a basket case. “How did I get myself into this? I just went for a walk, wanted to change up the scenery. Now I’m in cohoots with a wolf against Venatores.” he muttered to himself. “Well, this is my life now. Might as well embrace it. Plus, he seems so lost. I’ll help him find his way.” Snobrien had always been a fixer. Whether it’s chairs, bowls, roofs or humans, he couldn’t seem to resist fixing what was broken. 

___________________________________

 

“Ooomph”

Snobrien was awoken during the night when he felt something heavy flop onto his chest. He managed to open one eye to see that the wolf had made his way from his cocoon of blankets in front of the fire to the side of Snobrien’s bed. That was quite alright with Snobrien, except the wolf seemed to like his bed better than the floor: his head was now laying upon Snobrien’s chest. He chuckled and stroked the wolf’s head softly. 

“There you are, Sourwolf. Alright, you can stay here. But if you wake up human and naked on top of me, we’re going to have a big problem.” The wolf huffed and licked at Snobrien’s face while he hummed at the comforting head rub. 

“Tomorrow things will look brighter. We’ll work everything out together. Look at it this way: you’ve already got one new member of your pack.” The wolf nudged closer at that. Snobrien fell into deep slumber with a smile plastered on his face; delighted at the idea of not being all alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll once again have the next installment posted within a week. :)


	3. Venatores and Mutts and Plotting (Oh My!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek catches a glimpse of some ghastly beasties belonging to the Venatores. Snobrien constructs a plan in order to help Derek set claim to the throne that rightfully belongs to him. Let the plotting games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible outward cooing ahead.  
> Happy reading! :)

When Snobrien woke up in the morning, he felt cold along with the hollow sensation of being alone. It was a feeling he’d grown accustomed to for the past 5 years since his father had left to find work in a distant village. He had just gotten used to the company in the morning that Sour..er, Derek provided him these past few days.

“Derek? Are you here?” he called out from where he sat up on his bed in a slit of sunlight filtering in through the window. It was still dark in the farthest reaches of the cabin.

“Maybe he went for a run around the woods. Might as well make some breakfast and get some work done.”

Snobrien shuffled into the tiny kitchen steadfast on preparing his finest oats for porridge when Derek stumbled in, sickly white as if he’d just seen a ghost.

“Derek? Are you ok? What happened? You look like death ran you over with its cart?” Snobrien questioned, genuinely concerned as he rushed to the door to grab Derek by the shoulder to lead him to a stool.

“C’mon Derek, talk to me! You’re freaking me out!”

Derek just stared at the grey stones beneath his feet, mumbled something incoherently.

“I’ll make you some tea.” he said as he gently rubbed his back. “You’re safe here. I won’t let any harm come to you.” Derek shook off half of his shock at Snobrien’s soothing voice and comforting caress. Within a few minutes he placed a piping hot mug of chamomile and lavender tea in front of Derek. Derek’s nostrils flared as took in the calming scents before tentatively sipping at the concoction.

Derek finally found his voice, “They’re here, the Venatores. I saw them about 5 miles out, just beyond the border of your property. They’re getting close, Sno.” Derek’s mug rattled before he placed it back on the table with a muffled thud. “They number about 15. They had with them at least 3 mutts that looked to be half bear, half fox. I’ve never in my life seen the likes of them! I just… I’m out of my mind if I think I can go up against these people or even stand a chance to keep running from them.”

Something akin to recognition shone in Snobrien’s face at the mention of these mutts, but he quickly recovered. “Derek, stop! What did I tell you? You’re not alone and more importantly: You’re. Safe. Here.” Snobrien punctuated the last three words with a firm rap on the tabletop, rattling the mugs.

“How can you be so sure?!” Derek grumbled, bordering on frantic.

“My instincts have never failed me in all my 23 years on this planet, and I don’t expect them to anytime soon.” Snobrien confidently answered as he covered Derek’s hand with his. “Besides, no one ever dares to come out this far into the woods. Well, except for you.”

That earned a half-hearted upturn of Derek’s lips, “What? Are you the crazy ol’ coot in the cabin?”

“You could say that…” Snobrien trailed off. “Ok well, now that we’re both awake, let’s get started on how we’re going to get you back the throne that is rightfully yours!” He jumped up quickly, buzzing with sudden energy as he dished out a bowl of porridge. Derek eyed him suspiciously at the change of subjects when his stomach let out a growl that could rival his own. He snorted, “Sounds good. I didn’t get to catch anything to eat with all the running for my life, you know.”

Derek didn’t know what it was about Snobrien that calmed him down immensely. He always kept his feelings wound so tightly just below the surface and has been known to lash out at anything resembling a threat. However, Snobrien was able to reign those darker feelings back and seemed to flood Derek with lighter, tranquil emotions. Right then wasn’t the time to question it as his life still hung in the balance, momentary safety or not: he was being hunted.

Snobrien had disappeared to his bedroom and came back staring fixedly at a faintly yellowed bit of parchment. “My father left to find work elsewhere a few years back. He wrote me when he could, this was the last letter I received, which was about 5 months ago. He had found work as a guard in the Kingdom of Evlove, a small, remote village approximately 40 miles southeast of here.”

“Okay. How is that supposed to help with our situation?” Derek implored as he anxiously tapped his fingers against the table.

Snobrien subconsciously tugged at his bottom lip, lost in thought as he seemed to study the letter. Derek watched him with a new fascination, he could see his thoughts running rampant across his face.

“Well, my father mentioned he had seen abnormally large dogs roaming the courtyard. Except their eyes were unlike any he had seen, nearly prismatic and deeply hued. Late at night he could hear faint howling in the neighboring forest. Sounds to me like we might meet another pack down there, or at the very least a few omegas….”

“If we do manage to head down that way, what’s to say they’re still around? If they’re omegas that didn’t luck out on entering a pack there, if there was one, they would have wandered off in search of one somewhere else. If there happens to be an established pack then they might just kill me on sight for trespassing on their territory.” Derek puzzled out. “Wait, how do you know about omegas?”

“That’s neither here nor there,” Snobrien brushed off. “What matters is that there are other wolves out there. And seeing as you are of royal blood, we shouldn’t have too many problems getting clearance through their lands.” He smirked down at Derek.

Derek mulled this plan over before sighing, “It sounds better than attempting to go anywhere near that castle. You should have seen those creatures…” he shuddered at the memory.

Snobrien patted him on the back, “Come on, help me get some provisions together for this trek. I’ve got everything we need in the hut.”

Derek rose and followed Snobrien around to the back where his eyes bulged at the multitude of items he had stored there. “Geez, you really are a jack of all trades.” He commented rubbing his hand over a stack of blankets chest high. There were bowls, mugs, silverware, ropes, chains and many other trinkets as far as his eyes could see. Derek’s eyes landed on the opposite wall where the sunlight shone down: there were at least 30 pots containing herbs and plants he’s never seen before.  
“That’s quite a garden you’ve got there. What are half of those plants?”

Snobrien followed his gaze, “Oh those are just your everyday herbs used to make your meals dance on your taste buds!” He kissed his fingers and raised his arm in display of divine taste.

Derek laughed as he shook his head, “You really are the crazy coot in the woods.”

“Yeah yeah, crazy enough to let you stay with me.” he playfully shoved at Derek’s chiseled shoulder. ‘How is this man even real?!’ Snobrien inwardly mused.

They spent the majority of the day and evening gathering up all the supplies they needed, they called it a day and gorged themselves on supper. Snobrien had barely enough energy to clean off their plates before finally making way to his bed. He needed all the sleep he could gather, for in the morning their journey would begin. He flopped onto the straw mattress, when suddenly he heard a rumble.

“What the blazes…” He squealed as he bolted up quickly. He hadn’t bothered to light a lantern as he knew the path to his bed, but he could make out a faint form in the sliver of moonlight cascading through the window.

“Not assuming your wolf form tonight, I see.” Snobrien curiously questioned a half asleep Derek who was sprawled out on his bed.

“Mmnnf”

“You’re so eloquent when you’re barely awake.”

Snobrien raised his arms halfheartedly in defeated, too tired to dispute him. “Alright, fine. Scoot over. A few things though: don’t drool, don’t push me off the bed, and for the love of all things celestial, do _not_ hog the blankets.” He listed off as he crawled in beside Derek pulling the blankets over himself.

Derek growled his assent, or that was what Snobrien took it as.

“Goodnight, Sourwolf.”

Snobrien flipped onto his side, propped himself up on his elbow while hooking his other arm over Derek’s waist and peered down at him as he whispered half jokingly, “I should warn you, I’m a cuddler.” Derek gave a faint twitch at the sudden touch. Snobrien started to pull his arm away when Derek sleepily huffed, "I know." as he lightly rested his hand over Snobrien’s arm, keeping him closely pinned against him.

Snobrien’s eyes seemed to flicker at that, ‘Well, this is..something..” Snobrien thought to himself as he settled back down on his side, snuggling into Derek. ‘No idea what that something is but it feels right. Feels safe. Feels like…home.’ There was only one thought that danced around his brain as he let sleep wash over him:

**Protect.**


End file.
